1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an assembly for mounting to dual lever controls such as on a power boat for synchronizing the movement of the lever controls.
2. Background Art
Dual throttle lever assemblies have been used within the industry for controlling watercraft that is equipped with two individual engines such as jet propulsion systems that are independently controllable. Each of the dual throttle assembly levers controls adjusts engine speed and revolutions per minute. Typically, the right lever is used to control the starboard engine, and the left one is for controlling the portside engine.
Prior art dual throttle lever assemblies for some watercraft with jet propulsion are typically operated by pushing each of the throttle levers forward or backward individually to control each of the two engines to maneuver the boat. The farther the lever is moved from a neutral position the greater the speed of the engine up to a maximum displacement of the lever. In another typical use it is desired to shift both levers forward or backward simultaneously in a dynamic motion with the intention to keep both engines at similar RPM-levels. In other words, when one lever is being motioned forward or backward, the other one moves with it.
These and other aspects and attributes of the present invention will be discussed with reference to the following drawings and accompanying specification.